A known mounting arrangement 1 of this type is shown in a perspective view in FIG. 1A. FIG. 1B shows a holder 6 of the mounting arrangement 1 from FIG. 1A in a plan view. FIG. 1C shows the holder 6 from FIG. 1B in a side view.
The mounting arrangement 1 comprises a plurality of modules 2 to which a plurality of electrical lines 3 are connected. The modules 2 connect the electrical lines 3 to electrical components (not shown) of the passenger aircraft, which is denoted as a whole by reference numeral 4. The lines 3 branch off from a line bundle 5 which extends through the fuselage of the passenger aircraft 4.
The mounting arrangement 1 further comprises a substantially U-shaped holder 6. The lines 3 are fastened to a central portion 11 of the holder 6 by means of cable ties 7. The weight of the line bundle 5 can thereby be prevented from acting on the points where the lines 3 are connected to the modules 2, i.e. strain relief is provided for the lines 3. Damage to the connection points can thus be avoided.
The holder 6 further comprises two side portions 12, 13 which are connected to the respective ends 14, 15 of the central portion 11 and hold said central portion on holding plates 16, 17. For this purpose, the side portions 12, 13 are fastened to the holding plates 16, 17 by means of screws 18. The holding plates 16, 17 are fastened to a structure 21 of the passenger aircraft 4, for example to a crossbar.
The mounting arrangement 1 further comprises a rail 22 which is held between the mounting plates 16, 17 by means of screws 23. The plurality of modules 2 are releasably fastened to the rail 22. In FIG. 1A the modules 2 are mostly covered by the rail 22.
It is generally known to form the holder 6 in the form of a wire bracket coated with plastics material. However, this has proved disadvantageous against the background of the given problem.
The required length of the rail 22 varies depending on whether more or fewer of the modules 2 are required. However, this also has the result that the holding plates 16, 17 must be spaced apart from one another by different distances. In order to compensate these different distances between the holding plates 16, 17, it has been conventional in the past to provide holders 6 of different sizes and, according to the application, select a suitable holder 6 and attach it to the holding plates 16, 17. The production of holders 6 of this type of different sizes is associated with a comparatively high production cost. Furthermore, a storage cost for providing the holders 6 of different sizes is comparatively high.
With regard to the prior art, reference is further made to DE 10 2007 060 030 A1, which describes mounting devices, in particular for mounting line bundles.